ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dinogladiatorzy
Dinogladiatorzy to czwarty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Morphotrix Unleashed autorstwa użytkownika WorkowatyWilczek. Streszczenie Najemnicy mają misję na planecie Terradino, która jednak nie poszła po ich myśli- zostali schwytani i Jack musi walczyć na arenie Fabuła (Przy dalszym czytaniu proponuję włączyć tę muzykę) * Ares: Dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu. Terradino wita! * Ivan: No nareszcie. Przypomnij mi, dla czego przytargałeś mnie na tę barbarzyńską planetę? * Jack: Mamy misję pozbycia się gladiatora na zlecenie jakiegoś bogacza. Nie wiem jakiego, wyleciało mi z głowy. * Ivan: Do tej misji wystarczy jedna osoba. Ewentualnie we dwóch licząc pilota. Nie mam pojęcia do czego ja Ci jestem potrzebny. I czemu jest z nami ten Nekroziębianin... * Fridge: Jako rekrut muszę obserwować ekspertów przy pracy. * Jack: Dobra. Mniej gadania, więcej działania. Obstawiajcie drzwi. Wybiera kosmitę. * Jack: A to co za Chwast? Z resztą nie ważne, jakakolwiek przemiana jest w sumie całkowicie zbędna. Ale skoro już się przemieniłem... Używając rozciągających się ramion wspina się na piętro gdzie mieści się cela konkretnego gladiatora. * Gladiator: Co ty tu.... * Jack: Przywitaj się z moim przyjacielem - karabinkiem. Strzela serię w gladiatora, która od razu go zabiła. * Jack: To nie było takie trudne. Na szczęście zamontowałem tłumik. Dobra. Czas wyjść.... Tylko jak? Już wiem. Skanuje martwego Vaxasauriana i zmienia się w niego, po czym zakłada zbroję gladiatora. Wychodząc łapie go straż. * Jack: Co wy robicie? * Strażnik: Od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak... * Jack: Co jest nie tak? To nadal ja durnie. * Strażnik: W takim razie jak masz na imię? * Jack: Yyy... Gladiator? * Strażnik: Tyle mi wystarczy. Idziesz z nami. Weźmiesz udział w walkach na arenie. * Jack: A jak nie zechcę? * Strażnik: Wtedy zapewne Twoi koledzy zechcą. Pokazuje na związanych najemników. * Ares: Oficjalnie nienawidzę Terradino. * Jack: No dobra. Jakiś czas później. * Komentator: Witam wszystkich na arenie! W dniu dzisiejszym rozpocznie się walka najlepszych gladiatorów z planety Terradino! Nagrodą będzie sława, chwała a także ręka księżniczki Jobarii! * Księżniczka: Tato, mówiłam, że nie chcę wychodzić za mąż. * Król: Milczeć! Tak nakazuje tradycja i nie odwołam jej! Co by pomyśleli władcy sąsiednich państw? Obrzucali by mnie kamieniami i wytykali pazurami, mówiąc „patrzcie! Patrzcie, to ten idiota co nie wydał córki za mąż! Pewnie jest nienormalny, lepiej wypowiedzmy mu wojnę”. * Księżniczka: Mam tego dosyć. Zawody rozpoczynają się. * Komentator: Pierwsza walka: Zmiennokształtny Gladiator z planety Ziemia, kontra Qui - Wojownik z plemienia Yivern! Qui usiłuje rzucić się na Jacka, ten jednak robi unik. Zmienia się w Torbacza i atakuję przeciwnika kopnięciem. Latający kosmita uderza w ścianę, a wtedy najemnik zadaje mu ostateczny cios i wraca z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci. * Komentator: Rundę pierwszą wygrywa Ziemianin! Pora na rundę drugą. Udział weźmie Trike z plemienia tricerasów! * Trike: Zrobię z Ciebie miazgę! * Jack: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Zilla Cię pokona! Naciska zegarek, jednak zamiast w Vaxasauriana zmienia się w kosmitę, podobnego do jaszczurki z dwoma grzebieniami na głowie. * Jack: Co to ma być? Nie ważne, zaraz zobaczymy, co potrafię! Spluwa w podłogę, wypalając w niej dziurę. * Jack: Plucie kwasem! Fajnie, zaraz zrobię z tego użytek! Kosmita pluje jadem w oczy gladiatora, oślepiając go, po czym wskakuje na grzbiet zdezorientowanego przeciwnika i wbija mu pazur pod kryzę na głowie, zabijając go. * Komentator: Jak widzicie, ten kosmita jest niezły. Ale ciekawe, jak poradzi sobie pod wodą. Arena napełnia się wodą po brzegi. * Komentator: Przed państwem Kronos, członek plemienia Aquasaurów. * Jack: No nieźle, muszę walczyć pod wodą, z kosmitą wielkości transportowca... powinienem mieć tu coś na tę okazję. Naciska na ekran. * Jack: Ripper! Teraz wybrałem dobrze! Nurkuje i walczy pod wodą. Udało mu się kilkukrotnie umknąć, przed szczękami rywala, jednocześnie samemu go gryząc. * Kronos: Dopadnę Cię, ty mała rybo! Usiłuje ugryźć Jacka, ale ten odskakuje i przeciwnik zamiast niego, gryzie w stalowy pręt, tym samym wyłamując zęby na przodzie. Jack tym czasem, wykorzystując zdziwienie przeciwnika, wskakuje mu na grzbiet i wbija pazury w kark, w miejsce, gdzie głowa styka się z szyją. * Komentator: Wygląda na to, że Ziemianin jest niepokonany. Ale zobaczmy, czy da sobie radę z bestią! Oto przed państwem, prosto z mroków puszczy, potężny Karkadaan! Woda z areny zostaje wessana przez specjalne otwory. Wielkie drzwi się otwierają i z głośnym rykiem wchodzi przez nie ogromny kosmita, przypominający triceratopsa. * Jack: Cholera, bateria mi padła.... I powerbank też nie działa, nie powinienem był marnować baterii na granie w Away Scream 3... Na arenę spada karabin. * Widz: Hej, ty, postawiłem na Ciebie kupę kasy. Bierz tę spluwę i załatw go! Najemnik podnosi broń i strzela w Karkadaana, ale pociski tylko rozwścieczają obcego, który zaczyna szarżować. Jack w ostatniej chwili odskakuje i przywiera nieruchomo do ziemi. Karkadaan patrzy zdezorientowany. * Jack: A więc on widzi tylko to, co się rusza. A gdyby tak... Powoli podnosi karabin i strzela w podstawę filaru, który przygniata rozglądającego się karkadaana. Jack podchodzi do bestii i dobija ją strzałem w miękką skórę pod szyją. * Komentator: Nawet Karkadaan nie miał szans ze zmiennokształtnym wojownikiem. Pora na finał! A w nim obok naszego żołnierza zawalczy Achilles - gladiator z plemiona raptornychów! Na arenę wkracza wojownik, podobny do velociraptora w zbroi. Rzuca się na Jacka, raniąc go w ramię. Jack zmienia się w Arctosa i wznosi się nieco w górę, gdy przeciwnik usiłuje go zaatakować, przybiera on niematerialną postać, co sprawia, że kosmita przenika przez niego i upada na ziemię. Następnie zamraża przeciwnika. Powraca do postaci człowieka, skanuje przeciwnika Morphortixem i dobija go strzałem w głowę. * Komentator: To była niezwykła walka, ale myślę, że jej rezultat był do przewidzenia. Zwycięzcą zostaje Ziemianin! * Król: Gratulacje wojowniku. W nagrodę, oprócz darowania życia Twojej drużynie otrzymujesz bogactwo i rękę mojej có... * Księżniczka: Mówiłam Ci tato, nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż! * Król: Zamilcz córko! Mówiłem Ci już sto razy, że tego wymaga tradycja i, że jedynie Twój przyszły mąż może Cię zwolnić z obowiązku! * Jack: Yyy... No dobra, oficjalnie zwalniam Cię z tego obowiązku czy coś... * Księżniczka: Ha, świetnie! Opuszczam tę nienormalną planetę! Wsiada do statku i odlatuje. * Jack: My chyba też już opuścimy to miejsce. Wsiada na statek wraz z resztą najemników. * Ares: No, dobrze się spisałeś. * Jack: Dobrze? Jakie dobrze, nie dość, że zostałem wykryty, to jeszcze zabiłem gladiatora, na którego postawił nasz zleceniodawca. Nie zapłaci nam złamanego grosza! * Frostbite: Może tak, ale spójrz na to z innej strony. Wygrałeś, a ponadto tak czy owak dostałeś pieniądze. * Jack: W sumie racja. Ale teraz milczeć. Za moment powinniśmy dolecieć do bazy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Jack zabija gladiatora i zostaje mistrzem gladiatorów. * Frostbite dołącza do najemników. * Księżnicza Jobaria opuszcza Terradino. * Debiut wielu kosmitów. * Morphotrix zeskanował DNA Vaxasauriana i kosmity z gatunku Achillesa. Postacie * Jack Dagger * Ares Lightning * Ivan Lyagushka * Król Vaxasaurian * Księżniczka Jobaria Wrogowie * Vaxasauriański Gladiator (śmierć) * Trike (śmierć) * Qui (śmierć) * Karkadaan (śmierć) * Kronos (śmierć) * Achilles (śmierć) * Strażnicy Kosmici * Chwast (debiut) * Zilla (debiut) * Torbacz * Ripper (debiut) * Arctos * Spitter (debiut) * Kosmita z gatunku Achillesa (zeskanowany) Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek jak dotąd powstawał najdłużej. * Ten odcinek stanowi nawiązanie do Gladiatorów-Dinozaurów z Toy Story. * W tym odcinku jak dotąd zmarło najwięcej postaci. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawia się wróg, nie będący rozumnym gatunkiem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Morphotrix Unleashed